comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-05-13 Linda and Clark
Linda is back in Metropolis. If she is going to go around playing hero again...or Heroine to be technical...she is going to meet him. Indeed, she met him once here already. That is why she is here, sitting at the tables in front of the coffee shop. He will know she is here and will come meet her when he has time. Superman has senses like that. Clark shows up at the cafe and nods to the server before he pulls out a chair and sits down in front of Linda. He saw her from the air earlier, but decided to meet her in his Clark persona. He folds his hands in front of him on the table. He briefly pushes his glasses up onto his nose. "Linda. Welcome back to Metropolis." Linda pauses, blinks back tears, takes a couple of breaths to slow down her pounding heart...and knows he can tell all of that. No matter how much he seems like it, this is not the Clark Kent she married, the is the one who considers her a close cousin, almost an adopted sister. She says softly, "Hello Clark, how goes the marriage to Lois? I have not seen her in a while." Clark shrugs faintly, "Lois and I aren't really together right now. She's staying with her sister. We're technically still married, but we aren't together." He looks down at the table, his expression guarded but when he looks up again, he offers a smile. "And you? How are things with you going?" Linda responds, "I suppose you could thank Spider-Man for my return. I was in New York, outside a studio where some of my art is sold, when a heavily armed group tried to rob an armored car. Spider-man tried to stop the robbers and to save the people in the car...but was failing. I could not stand by and watch him die, not after his brave attempt. It reminded me that my powers are a gift, one that is meant to be used to help others." Clark smiles and then shakes his head, "It was always what you were meant to do, Linda." He reaches out and places his hand on top of hers, "You did a great thing. Spider-man is a good guy I've met him several times and worked with him as well. I'm glad you intervened." Linda comments, "He is dating Cousin Kara, hopefully they will keep each other out of trouble." She sighs, "I am not sure I would say ALWAYS meant to do, but possibly why I was saved from death...twice...literally Miraculously." Clark shrugs, "I believe things happen for a reason. Even down to the fact my parents sent me here. You were spared because your story isn't finished yet. " He sighs, "When I look at you, I see a sadness that seems to permeate your entire being down to your core. I want to help you, but I don't know how. I have all these powers, but I can't seem to help the people I care about. It's frustrating." Linda sighs, "Clark, I KNOW things happen for a reason...you know what I was. I explained to you what I did when everyone...even you...thought I was dead. That does not mean it is easier to accept things when they happen." She did explain it to him...and not many people can say they actually got a personal letter from God. Clark spreads his hands, "Then what is the problem, Linda? What's holding you back?" He pushes his glasses up onto his nose, but his voice is low and soft. Linda sighs, "Knowing there is a reason does not make giving up everything you love much easier to take, Clark. I had to give up a husband I loved, lose a daughter I adored, and betray a friend I loved like a daughter to save the universe. It makes it tough when the right thing comes with so much personal cost." Clark states, "Sometimes we have to give up what we want the most to do the right thing. That's what it means to be a hero. I know that feeling well." He squeezes her hand. "It may not be much, but you still have me." Linda replies, sadly, "Sometimes, that makes it HARDER. That is one of the reasons I left you with a letter, rather than talking to you. In almost every way, you are exactly like the man I loved and the father of my daughter. Then...it was too soon to see you. Even now it is hard..." She pauses and closes her eyes. Clark sighs, "I may not be that man, but that doesn't mean we can't care for each other." He is silent for a long moment. "Maybe not now, but I'd like to hear about the world you left behind. Maybe over dinner sometime?" Linda gives a sad smile, "Perhaps, some day. Right now, I have been training a bit. I have gotten what I can from...the first group of trainers." She is not sure if she should mention the X-institute as such. "I have a bit more training to finish, possibly I will come back better than I was before. In the meantime...I think we have had enough reminiscing for today."